


Stickies

by sunsroom



Series: Jack & Api [2]
Category: OC - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Domestic, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 01:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19346536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsroom/pseuds/sunsroom
Summary: Jack finds the sticky notes that Api left around the flat.





	Stickies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rumdust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumdust/gifts).



> Finally decided to upload some of the work I did for my OC Jack and @rumdust 's OC Api! (this one was October 2018)

Jack is comfortable and calm. He’s still in that soft space between the lull of sleep and just waking up, at his back he can feel the warmth of Api behind him. 

The man shifts slightly to wrap an arm around Jack and he lets out a little whine as he cuddles into his chest. If he could just stay here forever he’d be happy, but Api has school and Jack promised he’d go to the gym with Eun-ji. But another ten minutes won’t hurt.

When he wakes up again he's alone in the bed, Api long gone and the sheets are cold. Jack sighs and sits up. On the bedside table is a flask with a leaf shaped sticky note attached to the lid. Shuffling across the bed to reach it Jack plucks the note off.

_‘You were so cute all sleepy like that and I didn’t want to wake you. There’s coffee in the thermos and I texted Eun-ji to let her know you’d be up late. See you later for date night xx’_

Pottering around the house in his worn flannel pajama bottoms Jack finds more stickies. In the bathroom there’s one on the mirror.

_‘The bed-head is cute! Don’t forget to take your medicine xx’_

He smiles as he runs his hand through his stubble, he won’t need to shave for another few days yet. In the kitchen there’s another two.

_‘Make sure you eat something, there’s waffles in the freezer.’_ (on the fridge) and _‘Don’t forget to do the dishes this time…’_ (next to the plate cupboard). 

Going back to his room he finds another on the wardrobe.

_‘DATE NIGHT TONIGHT: Wear something nice. Acceptable items: button ups, NICE jeans, blazers. Not acceptable: that god forsaken hoodie, t-shirts, your ripped jeans.’_

Below it there’s a follow up request.

_‘The sunflower shirt and grey jeans are good. If you try to wear your hoodie I will end you. See you tonight xx’_


End file.
